project_matterthieffandomcom-20200214-history
Story of Humanity
The Devourers The Devourers (named as that by Humans) are an ancient alien species that discovered Earth a long time ago. Due to their nature, they have to feed off of the immense emotional energies generated by human souls. They are masters at infiltration, and so they can appear as humans by taking control of their bodies. They are highly, technologically advanced. Earth and Their Plan First contact happened in the 20th century, when Devourers found Earth and took control of its governments. People gradually became hostile, easily frustrated, greedy and egocentric, due to their energies being leeched. These energies include love, compassion, happiness, genuine sadness - to sum up, anything that created heavy emotional turmoil within them. An enclosure mimicking the night sky was constructed around earth to keep the illusion alive while the Devourers towed the entire planet back to their homeworld, located within a cave of the Matterhaze. They did this to more efficiently harvest humanity. Meanwhile societies began to crumble under moral degradation, degeneracy, tyranny and decreasing living conditions. Earth had become a dystopia. The War for the Spirit A relatively small resistance, which knew of the hostile takeover and exploitation, began to fight the Devourers. First with words, then with actions. They were met with ridicule and denial by most, though as they gained a bigger following, they were declared enemies of the public. This was an attempt of damage control by the Devourers, which sent them only further down a spiral of division between two sides now: Ones who were sure that the Resistance was merely a group of lunatics, and of course the Resistance. This turned from protests to guerilla wars, to wars on a massive scale, until a final conclusion was made by the Resistance. They could not kill each other forever in an attempt to save the human race - it would be counterproductive. The Grand Escape of 2210 So, to minimize losses on either side, the Resistance built massive colony ships with the initial plan to colonize the other planets in the solar system, away from their corrupted brothers and sisters. The second that those ships launched from the earth, the full blown war was on. The colony ships, a fleet of hundreds that was capable of housing roughly 150,000 passengers in total, were met by a barrage of gunfire in the outer atmosphere. These few hours were a massive exposition to the freedom fighters. Before, they had not known of the extent that the enemy had gone to, as well as their size and power over the planet. As if this wasn’t a surprise enough, once the remaining ships had moved past this shooting gallery, they discovered that the starsphere around earth was only a holographic projection that could be flown through. To the luck of the Resistance, at this time the Devourers did not have any ships present that could intercept the human fleet - only the ships necessary for towing the planet and a few orbital weapons platforms. Not even they anticipated the plan with the colony ships. After the Ordeal 25 ships of the initial fleet made it through the barrier, carrying only 20.000 men, women and children. When they were confronted with the reality of the Matterhaze and had no other place to turn to, the ships scattered throughout the cave systems in smaller groups and began colonizing the planets, planetoids and valleys they found there instead. The descendants of these refugees created new cultures that flourished in many different places and ways. Diverse societies, empires, new religions and philosophies of life - Far away from captivity, on seemingly untouched land for a new beginning. Here Are We Now... This was was more than 10.000 years ago from the current time and due to the turmoil that everything evolved from, a majority of the knowledge leading up to this point has been lost to the ages, with only few people knowing the original story and the truth about humanity’s origin. It is also said that the spiritual nature of the Matterhaze has moved the humans to forget about their past, leaving them with a muddy picture of what it must’ve been like before their arrival - so that they could better focus on the matter at hand and start anew. Nobody knows where the Devourers took Earth, and nobody has provenly seen a Devourer since. Still they are feared like nobody else. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore Articles